JumpStart Spy Masters: Unmask the Prankster
JumpStart Spy Masters: Unmask the Prankster is the first game of the ''JumpStart Spy Masters'' series. It is intended to teach a variety of subjects to grades 3-5+ in a fun, adventure-based environment. Each activity comes with six academic difficulty levels (two for 3rd grade, two for 4th grade, and two for 5th grade and above) and three game play levels (easy, medium, and hard). The Spy Masters must take on a mysterious villain known as the Prankster who is causing havoc and mischief. Locations and Activities There are three locations in the game: 'HQ' *'HQ' - The starting point for every mission. The user returns here every time a mission is completed. *'Lab' - An activity which teaches parts of speech. The user must shoot colorful molecules labeled with words in order to group them according to what parts of speech they belong to. *'Spy Masters Online' - A defunct online "capture the flag" activity. 'Adventure Valley' *'Dell's Restaurant' - An activity in which teaches arithmetic with decimals. The user must shoot blobs of mustard into blenders in order to form a precise number. *'Recording Studio' - An activity which teaches spelling. The user must catch scraps of paper with letters on them using a musical contraption in order to spell a word. *'Sasparilla Software Company' - An activity which teaches social studies. In a digital environment, the user moves around and attempts to collect or shoot items belonging to a certain category or affiliated with a certain subject matter. The player may also jump to catch some answers. *'Robot Factory' - An activity which teaches social studies. The user must slide data chips around in order to create rows of data chips which all belong to the same category. *'Clock Tower' - Identical (apart from visuals) to the Recording Studio. *'Airport' - Identical (apart from visuals) to the Software Company, except the user may fly instead of jump. *'Power Plant' - Identical (apart from visuals) to the Lab. 'Abandoned Amusement Park' The activities in this area are not available until the final mission. *'Puzzle Fun House' - An activity in which the user must solve simple rebus puzzles to create compound words. *'Octopus Ride' - Identical (apart from visuals) to Dell's Restaurant. 'Ancient Ruins' *'Library' - Identical (apart from visuals) to the Puzzle Fun House. *'Map Room' - Identical (apart from visuals) to the Robot Factory. 'Other Areas' These places can only accessible by Jet pack or during pre-mission. *'Training Area' - The User can only go there during the pre-mission. It's near the ocean. *'Other Areas' - Some are between the Airport & Dell's, on rivers or near the ruins. Missions 'Pre-Mission' Goal: Here, you must destroy one robot. Area(s): *Outside city '1. Get Ready' Goal: Stop the robots!! Area(s): #Lab #Del's '2. Renegade Robots' Goal: Stop the robots!! Area(s): #Software Company #Robot Factory '3. Running Out of Time' Goal: Reset all the clocks in the city. Area(s): #Library #Map Room #Clock Tower '4. Naptime' Goal: Wake the City. Area(s): #Recording Studio #Library #Power Plant '5. The Green Burger' Goal: Find out what is wrong with the burgers. Area(s): #Lab #Del's #Power Plant #Robot Factory '6. Headquarters' Goal: Find the camera. Area(s): #Software Company #Map Room #Clock Tower #Airport '7. Botley's Sneeze' Goal: Find the source of the virus. Area(s): #Lab #Recording Studio #Library #Robot Factory '8. Find the Prankster' Goal: Find the Prankster. Area(s); #Software Company #Map Room #Power Plant #Puzzle Fun House #Octopus Ride #HQ Gadgets Throughout the game there will be gadgets. The more robots you destroy, the more gadgets. *'Advanced Power Vest': Much more efficient then the Standard Power Vest. *'Cloaking Belt': Makes low level invisibility shield. Helpful for hiding from stray robots. *'Ultra-Cyber Visor': The most efficient eye-enhancing device available. Almost no hidden object is unseen. *'Jet Pack': This is the fastest way to travel. *'Ultra-Robo Scanner': This a long-ranged scanner letting you to detect robots. Educational concepts * Language arts * Math * Geography * History * Science * Logic Credits See JumpStart Spy Masters: Unmask the Prankster/Credits Gallery Utp autoplay.png|AutoPlay launch menu Utp levels.png|Difficulty levels selection screen Utp avatar.png|Avatar creation screen Locations and overworld Utp training.png|Tutorial Utp mainroom.png|Headquarters Utp outside1.png Utp outside2.png Utp outside3.png Utp outside4.png utp_outside_ancientcity.png|Ancient city Activities Utp dells lv5.png|Del's Restaurant Utp lab gp1.png|The Lab Utp robot lv5.png|Robot Factory Utp software lv5.png|Software Company Utp ancientlibrary.png|Ancient Library Utp maproom.png|Map Room Utp music.png|Recording Studio Utp clocktower.png|Clock Tower Utp airplane.png|Airplane Utp powerplant.png|Power Plant User Info Utp userinfo.png|Main screen Utp report.png|Progress report Utp gadgets.png|Gadgets Other Utp online.png|Online game screen Utp prankster.png|The Prankster Videos Spy Masters: Unmask the Prankster Category:JumpStart SpyMasters Category:Unmask the Prankster Category:2001 Releases